Desafío MP3 PruHun
by AgenteYumi
Summary: Gracias Junjou por permitirme hacer lo mismo   8 canciones, 8 historias por contar.


Bien, gracias Junjou ^^, por darme el chance de copiar tu idea de los mini drabbles, espero les gusten.

Es en varias épocas de la historia de ambos, especialmente el fin de la WWII.

* * *

**Be my last - Utada Hikaru.**

Solo después de que le pidió que se fuera de tan mal modo, comprendió cuanto le dolía perderla.  
Porque para evitar que sufriera tenía que hacerla llorar. Porque para evitar que la capturaran, había tenido que hacer que le odiara.  
En el silencio mortal antes de la caida de Berlín, un silencio capaz de ser cortado por un cuchillo, Gilbert podía escuchar perfectamente el llanto de la húngara, pidiendo al Cielo que él sobreviviera, porque no podría vivir sin él. Por que él debía ser el último.

Solo desde donde ella contemplaba el pasado, el presente y veía avecinarse el futuro, comprendía lo que le habían dicho siempre, que amarlo de ese modo era un error, afirmación corroborada cuando se siguieron mutuamente a la guerra.  
En su mano solo podía sentir el calor de la mano que había dejado atrás. Al final, no había podido sujetarse bien a él.  
_Por favor, tú debes ser el último. No podría amar a nadie más._

**Cantarella- Shion Kaito.**

La conversación, siempre tan violenta entre ambos, esta vez era tranquila, hasta civilizada. Con una copa de vino de por medio, al calor de los recuerdos.  
Al calor de la trampa.  
Porque solo Gilbert sabía lo que contenía la copa de la castaña. Y ella actuaba con tanta naturalidad que parecía conocer el engaño, la adulteración de su bebida.  
Cuando ella cayó dormida y él la tuvo a su merced, sintiendo el corazón a galope, no pudo creer su suerte. Elizabeta era una fiera indomable, verla ahora como una indefensa gatita era algo casi imposible. ¿Debía aprovecharse de la persona que mas quería?  
Entonces ella abrió sus ojos y ambos comprendieron una cosa: dentro del otro se veían a sí mismos. Intentar hacerle daño al otro, era autoinflingirse daño.

**Amor de Hombre (La leyenda del beso)- Mocedades**

¿Y quien le mandaba ser tan idiota y continuar a su lado? Porque a su lado era el miedo. La risa egocéntrica que le helaba la piel. El juego de poder en que o ganaba o perdía y sabía que ganar era perderlo. Elizabeta lo sabía bien y sin embargo...  
Él volvía y se iba. Su vida era nómada. Gilbert no podía ser de nadie por que era demasiado awesome para ser encerrado. Por eso habían peleado.

-¡El grandioso yo ha vuelto!- anunció su voz.  
Pero ella no respondió, estaba demasiado enojada con él. Entonces la tomó por la cintura para que se diera la vuelta y lo mirara a los ojos. Ella infló las mejillas, del puro disgusto. Él se comenzó a reír.  
-¿De qué te ríes, pedazo de idiota?- le espetó Elizabeta.  
-¡Te ves adorable con esa cara de berrinche!  
-...Tonto.- bajó la mirada, sonrojada. ¿Como enojarse con él si le decía eso?  
Al final, en el querer solo habla el corazón, no había otra razón.

**Te necesito- Amaral**

-_Necesito que me expliques qué sientes._  
¿Pero como explicarle a él, si ni ella misma se entendía? Y lo pensaba, pero no comprendía que era. Tal vez fuera la juventud de sus años, tal vez fuera que nadie le había dicho nada respecto de esos sentimientos. Lo que sabía es que haría todo por tenerlo de vuelta.  
Se necesitaban como el sol en el invierno, para no morir de frío.  
Más Gilbert sabía que ella no era libre, vivía sujeta a la casa de Austria. Y no podía olvidarle, porque en el aire estaba su risa, su nombre, su perfume; soplando en su mente, atormentándole su recuerdo en todo su grandioso ser.  
Porque al encontrarse los ojos escarlata en las esmeraldas de Elizabeta, era ver en el abismo donde ya no había ningún sentido.

**Fairytale- Alexander Rybak.**

Se conocían desde niños. Habían crecido juntos.  
Hubiera sido normal que fueran pareja al crecer. Y es que amanecían siempre peleándose, terminando enamorados en la noche. Con la fatalidad de que ella debía volver a su casa, cansada de los juegos, de la cacería.  
Mas el tiempo los había separado, caminos diferentes. Ella se casó, el se dedicó a criar a Ludwig.  
Y sin embargo Gil seguía pensando en la chica que le pegaba con la sartén, tan malvada como una bruja de cuento. Tan dulce como una princesita encantada.  
Era todo un cuento de hadas, un extraño cuento de hadas.  
Cuando se volvieron a ver, supo que tenía otra oportunidad.

**Eres- Café Tacvba (Gakuen Hetalia)**

La veía desde que había empezado el curso escolar. Siempre desde lejos, dibujándola en sus cuadernos de varios modos posibles, desde una valkiria degollando un dragón, un híbrido de mariposa y mujer, una heroina de anime. Pero cuando era de hablar con ella, siempre la molestaba, alguna vez le había levantado la falda -y descubierto que usaba calzones que tenían la enigmática leyenda "Forever BL"-. Aunque al menos una vez había tenido la suerte de escuchar sus penas, de consolarla y abrazarla; estar para ella.  
¿Pero como decirle lo que sentía? Se limitaba a esperar una oportunidad,  
Porque ella era lo que mas amaba.

**Reila- The gazette**

La había visto en el altar, con el bello vestido blanco. Sentía mas que nunca las heridas que ella había dejado a lo largo de su vida en común.  
Lo había visto al lado de su futuro esposo, con el traje de gala militar. Sentía mas que nunca en su mirada escarlata el sufrimiento que no le contaba.  
Y mutuamente pedían al otro que le regresara lo que había sido suyo alguna vez: un sentimiento irrencociliable con sus mentes, pues era irracional.

Porque Gilbert sabía que ella no volvería, por más que gritara su nombre al viento.  
Porque Elizabeta quería que no cerrara los ojos de esa manera, que se riera y le mostrara donde estarían mañana. Quería que comprendiera que ella estaría siempre al lado de Austria, con nadie más, porque así lo había decidido.  
Sin embargo, aún así ella no podía comprenderlo ni aceptarlo.

Después del divorcio la encontró donde esperaba. Pero sabía que ella era aún inalcanzable para él, por mas que la complaciera, por mas que quisiera mostrarle quien era realmente, bajo la fachada de ególatra. Sólo hasta que estuvieron ambos en la batalla contra Rusia, durante la Segunda Guerra, cuando se dio cuenta de que era imposible ganar, que supo lo que debía hacer.  
-Huye, Eliza. En este momento.- le dijo.  
-No te dejaré atrás.- respondió, mirándole fijo a los ojos.  
-Vete.- le respondió de modo mas brusco, pero para excusarse, añadió- Porque no soportaría perder a la persona que más me importa.

Años después, mientras ella era prisionera en casa de Iván, recordó ese día. Y por alguna razón, miraba a la ventana, pensando que un día de esos Gilbert volvería con su sonrisa socarrona. Tal como ella lo haría si se hubiera quedado.

**GGRKS (Go Google It!)- Megurine Luka y Gakupo Kamui (Gakuen Hetalia)**

¿Porqué Gilbert no podía actuar de modo correcto? ¿Porqué todo eran preguntas para ella? Desde quien le gustaba, hasta si traía ropa interior y de qué color.  
¿Porqué Elizabeta no le respondía nada mas que: Búscalo en Google? Porque está bien, el Google es la base de datos mas grande de todo el mundo, pero tampoco tendrían semejante información guardada.

No podía mentirse por mucho tiempo. Pero tampoco podría admitirlo: la temible Elizabeta, terror de muchos hombres en la escuela ¿Enamorada? Era para juzgarlo mentira.  
-¿Así que estás enamorada eh?- la pilló Gilbert, mientras ella hablaba sola. Se sonrojó.  
-¡No es así!  
-Dices que es alguien que se la pasa preguntándote y que la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Eh? ¿Seré yo? ¿Y porqué estás sonrojada, Eliza?  
-¡Porque me atasqué de Gulash!- él la acorraló contra la pared, sonriendo de modo arrogante.  
-¿Es eso verdad?  
-Idiota- bajó la mirada- No necesitabas ir a Google para saber que me enamoré de tí.

* * *

Y bueno... la mayoría no son así la gran cosa, pero realmente me gustó escribir cosas chiquitas ^^.  
Lo del Google... bueno, para algo tendrían que servir mi clases de programación XD.


End file.
